Chapter 07
Premise Ran and Outarou have a date at the park, but Ran starts floating into the air and she can't make it stop! Who's the stranger who keeps appearing in the background? Summary As Ran and Outarou have a date at the park (Outarou has forbidden Ran to touch him, but they end up holding hands and Ran blushes), a ruffly-haired stranger sweeps the park leaves from afar. Ran becomes so happy that Outarou kisses that she can't control herself from floating. Outarou tries to help her stay on the ground but he ends up floating along with her and falling into a pile of leaves. With Outarou unconscious, Tamao reveals herself and drags the now little Ran all the way home. Detailed Summary Volume Intro Little Ran notes that when she grows big, her socks would rip, shirt buttons would pop out, and pants would stretch. She wonders if she would look good if she wore mature clothes like her mother, and promptly begs her older brother Jin for money. Jin however, says he'll give her money on one condition: he'll take them away if she buys clothes for her grown persona. Ran cries and asks why, and Jin responds, "Because I'm the one who has to chase away the guys who come calling." Main Chapter Ran and Outarou are at the park. They buy an ice cream cone from a box car and they argue about being able to touch one another. Ran forbids Outarou from touching her because of last time, when his touching took her by surprise. Outarou however, counters by saying he will go home if she doesn't hold hands with her for five minutes. The park janitor, who has a surprising resemblance to the ice cream vender seller, sweeps the leaves that have fallen in the background. Ran is blushing as they hold hands, and she points out how Outarou doesn't seem affected by these gestures despite Outarou saying his heart 'races' when he is with her. He then kisses her, and Ran suddenly starts floating into the air! Outarou can't seem to pull her down, and is completely confused by what is happening. As hard as Outarou tries to pull her down, he ends up floating along with her! A stray can of beer flies out of nowhere and hits Outarou on the head. He falls down and lands on a pile of leaves, not yet fainted. Ran falls down after him, crushing him and knocking him unconscious. The source of the thrown can of beer is a frizzy-haired freckled woman wearing high heel strapped boots underneath the park janitor uniform. Stepping on Outarou's head to keep him unconscious and flicking Ran's forehead, the person, now revealed to be a woman, completely takes off her uniform to reveal the witch's gown she wears. Ran asks if she was the magic instructor that her mother sent. Tamao responds, "Let's not get formal. Call me Tamao." She then proceeds to take off Ran's shoes, shrinking her, and she drags the now fallen Ran back toward her home. Ran cries for her mother. Meanwhile at home, Jin senses Ran's crying "3 kilometers west" and his father quickly understand that to be a sign that She has arrived. He tells Jin to make dinner for four tonight. Gallery and Featured Pages Chapter 07/Gallery|Gallery Tachibana/Tamao|Tamao References